everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheshire Cat
The Cheshire Cat is the current performer of the Cheshire Cat role from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as well as Kitty's mother. She lives under Wonderland inside the Well of Wonder. Portrayers In English, the Cheshire Cat is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer. Character Personality The Cheshire Cat is neither malevolent or benevolent, she simply enjoys chaos and a good prank. However, she has a hard time recognizing when a joke has gone too far, and so she often participates in villainous acts. But as she's also the mother of the Cheshire Cat-in-training, she has high standards of mischief and often expects more from her daughter, who looks up to her. At the same time, she's quite considerate towards Kitty and will at least have an ear open to Kitty's opinions on things. Appearance The Cheshire Cat has purple skin, a cat ear wire hair accessory and greying lavender hair strung up in a high ponytail. Her nails are pointy, her eyes are cat-like slits and she has sharp cheekbones. The Cheshire Cat's shadow on a wall usually outlines the shape of a cat. She wears a periwinkle blue leopard-print top with low-cut sleeves and front. She wears a black mini skirt over her black leggings, and a large midnight blue fur skirt accompanied by a vest of the same color. Despite growing up in Wonderland, she did attend EAH as a kitten. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the mother of Kitty Cheshire, who did get out of Wonderland in time. She and Kitty talk to each other with Cheshire magic, and she encourages Kitty to be like a Cheshire and make chaos. Books Kitty has a short flashback where she was present in the Wonderland Tumtum Groves with her mother. When Cheshire Cat helps the Pied Piper, he promises that she will name his first daughter. Cartoon Chapter 3 TV specials The Cheshire Cat finds Alistair and Bunny wandering under Wonderland. She uses this opportunity to trick them into a repeating route and switches the Storybook of Legends with a riddle book to teach Kitty a lesson. At the Spring Fairest, she finds her daughter pulling boring, preschool pranks on other people. She shows disappointment in Kitty and advises her to go big. She is flattered when Kitty aspires to make her proud one day. After the Cheshire Cat's switching plan works, she fades out. She watches with her daughter pleasantly as her plan falls into action. She answers to Kitty's call and would only give out information if Kitty beats her in a game. After being beaten, she's glad that her daughter's thinking like a Cheshire. Before leaving, the Cheshire Cat tells the Wonderlandians how to break the curse. The Cheshire Cat attends the Queen of Hearts's birthday party and gives her the Storybook of Legends as a present. Timeline * January 14, 2015: The Cheshire Cat appears in the Greek trailer of "Spring Unsprung". * February 06, 2015: The Cheshire Cat makes her cartoon debut in "Spring Unsprung". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Epic Winter characters